spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Hatter North
Mad Hatter North is a collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's television series Sesame Street by 758HEG, 747RSH, XQ25EG, 977RVD, AlbertAnnerley06 and 050YAT. Mad Hatter North is based off the elements from Alice in Wonderland, Justice League, and a few other shows such as Caillou and Little Bill. Mad Hatter North only parodies the first 50 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 50 2019-2020), with the exception of Season 7 1975-1976, Season 46 2016 and Season 47 2017. Interesting features present in Mad Hatter North included: * Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland and Penny Gadget from Inspector Gadget both play as Big Bird and Cookie Monster, respectively; * Alice from Alice in Wonderland plays Bob; * Nala from The Lion King and Taffyta Muttonfudge from Wreck-It Ralph play both Gordon and Susan, respectively; * Guy Smiley is played by Hermione Granger from Harry Potter; * Count von Count is played by Isabel from Elena of Avalor with Countess von Backwards played by Elsa and Countess von Dahling by Anna; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are all played by Belle, Mulan and Aurora respectively; * The Anything Muppets, mostly played by themselves in many Sesame Street parodies, have been played by the Koopalings from Super Mario Bros.; * Bert and Ernie are played by Arthur Read and DW Read respectively (both are from Arthur); * Rosita and Zoe are played by Shanti from The Jungle Book and Charlotte la Bouff from The Princess and the Frog respectively; * Kiara from The Lion King plays one-half of Two-Headed Monster with the other half played by Cassandra from Tangled: The Series; * Grundgetta is played by Rosie from Caillou, Little Bird is played by Caillou and; * Mad Hatter North uses the Toowong font (aka ' Brisbane Transport Fleet Numbering Font' [BTFNF]) to display its episode numbers at the beginning during the first 23 seasons. Characters & The Gang * Big Bird – Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Cookie Monster – Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Gordon – Nala (The Lion King) * Susan – Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Elmo - Sarah (Caillou) * Bob – Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Kermit the Frog – Shellington Sea Otter (Octonauts) * Grover – Diana/Wonder Woman (Justice League) * Oscar the Grouch – Disgust (Inside Out) * Anything Muppets – Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Bert – Arthur Read (Arthur) * Ernie – D.W. Read (Arthur) * Roosevelt Franklin – Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother – Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Little Bird – Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Joy (Inside Out) * Maria – Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Luis – Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley – Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Count von Count – Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards – Elsa (Frozen) * Countess von Dahling - Anna (Frozen) * Biff – The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Sully – Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Barkley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) * Prairie Dawn – Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Betty Lou – Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster – Kiara (The Lion King) and Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) * Telly Monster - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio – Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus – Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta – Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl – Andrew Mulligan (Little Bill) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Dr. Nobel Price – Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit – Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit – Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita – Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Zoe – Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) * Baby Bear – Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) * Julia – Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Merry Monster – Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Herry Monster – Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Ovejita – Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper – Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * David – Kwazii Cat (Octonauts) * Linda – Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Miles – Hans (Frozen) * Olivia – Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Gina – Mulan (Mulan) * Gabi – Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Honkers - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Big Bird Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Cookie Monster Nala.png|Nala as Gordon Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Susan Caillou personajes sarah.png|Sarah as Elmo Alice.png|Alice as Bob Shellington Sea Otter.png|Shellington Sea Otter as Kermit the Frog Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman as Grover Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets ARTHUR READ.png|Arthur Read as Bert DW Read in Arthur TV Series.jpg|D.W. Read as Ernie Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Roosevelt Franklin The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as Granny Bird Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Guy Smiley Isabel.jpg|Isabel as Count von Count Elsa from Frozen (2013).jpeg|Elsa as Countess von Backwards Anna Render2.png|Anna as Countess von Dahling The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Biff Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as Sully Mrs Dinah AIW.jpg|Dinah as Barkley Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Prairie Dawn Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Betty Lou 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Cassandra.png|Cassandra as Two-Headed Monster Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png|Andrew Mulligan as Hoots the Owl Baby Diamond Destiny.png|Diamond Destiny as Baby Natasha Moana.png|Moana Waialiki as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Junglebook2 118.jpg|Shanti as Rosita Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Ron Weasley poster.jpg|Ron Weasley as Baby Bear Yasha card.jpg|Yasha Mousekewitz as Julia Princess Fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona as Merry Monster Princess Daisy Cliche.png|Princess Daisy as Herry Monster Penelope_Pussycat2.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Ovejita Yosemite sam looney tunes show.png|Yosemite Sam as Mr. Hooper Kwazii_Cat.png|Kwazii Cat as David Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Linda Prince Hans.png|Hans as Miles Belle 2009.png|Belle as Olivia Fa Mulan.png|Mulan as Gina Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Aurora as Gabi Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and episodes * Mad Hatter North Season 1 (1969-1970) * Mad Hatter North Season 2 (1970-1971) * Mad Hatter North Season 3 (1971-1972) * Mad Hatter North Season 4 (1972-1973) * Mad Hatter North Season 5 (1973-1974) * Mad Hatter North Season 6 (1974-1975) * (Season 7 (1975-1976) skipped) * Mad Hatter North Season 8 (1976-1977) * Mad Hatter North Season 9 (1977-1978) * Mad Hatter North Season 10 (1978-1979) * Mad Hatter North Season 11 (1979-1980) * Mad Hatter North Season 12 (1980-1981) * Mad Hatter North Season 13 (1981-1982) * Mad Hatter North Season 14 (1982-1983) * Mad Hatter North Season 15 (1983-1984) * Mad Hatter North Season 16 (1984-1985) * Mad Hatter North Season 17 (1985-1986) * Mad Hatter North Season 18 (1986-1987) * Mad Hatter North Season 19 (1987-1988) * Mad Hatter North Season 20 (1988-1989) * Mad Hatter North Season 21 (1989-1990) * Mad Hatter North Season 22 (1990-1991) * Mad Hatter North Season 23 (1991-1992) * Mad Hatter North Season 24 (1992-1993) * Mad Hatter North Season 25 (1993-1994) * Mad Hatter North Season 26 (1994-1995) * Mad Hatter North Season 27 (1995-1996) * Mad Hatter North Season 28 (1996-1997) * Mad Hatter North Season 29 (1997-1998) * Mad Hatter North Season 30 (1998-1999) * Mad Hatter North Season 31 (2000) * Mad Hatter North Season 32 (2001) * Mad Hatter North Season 33 (2002) * Mad Hatter North Season 34 (2003) * Mad Hatter North Season 35 (2004) * Mad Hatter North Season 36 (2005) * Mad Hatter North Season 37 (2006) * Mad Hatter North Season 38 (2007) * Mad Hatter North Season 39 (2008) * Mad Hatter North Season 40 (2009-2010) * Mad Hatter North Season 41 (2010) * Mad Hatter North Season 42 (2011-2012) * Mad Hatter North Season 43 (2012-2013) * Mad Hatter North Season 44 (2013-2014) * Mad Hatter North Season 45 (2014-2015) * (Season 46 (2016) skipped) * (Season 47 (2017) skipped) * Mad Hatter North Season 48 (2017-2018) * Mad Hatter North Season 49 (2018-2019) * Mad Hatter North Season 50 (2019-2020) * Mad Hatter North images of seasons Logos and intro history * Mad Hatter North logos * Mad Hatter North animated opening sequence implementations Character images * Mad Hatter North character images Direct-to-video * Mad Hatter North Presents: Follow That Tea (1985) * Christmas Eve on Mad Hatter North (1978) Category:Mad Hatter North Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Mad Hatter Category:Mad Hatter-related Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:XQ25EG Category:977RVD Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:050YAT Category:NET Category:HBO Category:PBS